


Un coup de pouce au destin

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, actually don't know how to tag this one, and i love nerdy characters too, but i still think they're cute together, get-together, i do love obscure characters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle gère le côté administratif des communications, lui le côté technique. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement prédestinés à se rencontrer, mais une fois mis l'un en face de l'autre... Tout est parti de l'idée d'une conversation personnelle privée. Après tout ils appartiennent tous les deux au même monde. En suivant les étapes logiques d'une relation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Point de départ

>   
> **Titre :** Un prétexte comme ça  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Cain Fury et la préposée aux téléphones ; cameo de Havoc et mention de Hughes  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/futur get-together  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Notes :** le personnage de la demoiselle n'a pas de nom ; j'ai décidé arbitrairement de l'appeler Ilse juste parce que je trouve que ça sonne bien, Adler parce qu'une recherche rapide sur les noms des premières locomotives allemandes m'a donné ça et que je me disais que ça ferait bien à côté des noms d'avions des membres de l'équipe Mustang.
> 
> **Thème :** 3#1, « point de départ » pour 5_sens  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post tome 4  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un bon millier
> 
> "Tout ça parce que Havoc voulait se faire un peu mousser auprès d'une demoiselle à se montrer serviable et lui dégotter des solutions à un problème qu'elle ne savait même pas avoir !"  
> 

La vie d’Ilse Adler est du genre monotone. Oh, elle en voit des vertes et des pas mûres, à devoir superviser l’usage que font les soldats des téléphones de la base. Mais plus rien de ce qu’ils racontent ne l’impressionne, désormais. Ni des demi-conversations qu’elle entend malgré elle, ni des tentatives de flirt que tel ou tel dirigent de temps en temps vers elle.

« Hey Miss ? »

Le grand dragueur qui sent le tabac, encore lui. Ç’avait été relativement facile de s’en débarrasser au début, protégée qu’elle était par son chagrin récent, c’était facile d’être froide avec lui. Et elle soupçonne le Colonel ami du Lieutenant-Colonel/Général de Brigade Hughes d’avoir pris sa défense auprès de ses hommes, la protégeant comme témoin qu’elle était, des agaceries extérieures, le temps que l’enquête avance et qu’elle puisse faire son deuil. Enfin, tout ça, c’est du passé maintenant.

Il est quand même bien tard pour que ce type décide aujourd’hui de retenter sa chance. Peut-être essaie-t-il juste d’être gentil, qui sait ? et qu’elle interprète mal ses intentions. Quoi qu’il en soit, elle sait d’avance que ça ne marchera pas.

« Hey Miss, insiste-t-il. Y’a comme de la friture sur la ligne, là. »

Tiens non : voilà qui est plus innovant que juste la pluie et le beau temps ou ses soi-disant jolis yeux. Invente-t-il cela juste pour engager la conversation, la faire s’intéresser à lui plus que nécessaire ? C’est qu’il dit ça sans s’en plaindre, juste légèrement ennuyé d’avoir à lui dire. Elle reste professionnelle et écoute ce qu’il a à lui montrer. C’est discret et elle comprend qu’il hésite à lui en faire part. mais il y a bel et bien quelque chose. Embêtant…

L’autre lui adresse un sourire charmeur :   
« Vous savez quoi ? Z’avez de la chance, j’ai un copain qui peut vous réparer ça.  
\- « un copain » ? Ça n’est pas la procédure normale, Sous-lieutenant.  
\- Oh, allez, vous savez bien que ça vous prendrait un temps fou, de faire ça selon les règles, et si ça se trouve ils trouveraient à y redire tant que y’a pas une « vraie » panne. Allez, je vous arrange ça, OK ?  
\- Faites à votre guise, Sous-lieutenant, je ne vous demande rien.  
\- Ooh, Miss, soyez pas si désagréable, j’veux juste donner un coup de main. Bon, à une prochaine. »

Ilse aurait classé l’incident comme sans suite. Moins d’une heure pourtant, un jeune sergent-major se tient au garde-à-vous devant elle, venu la solliciter comme une faveur et pas pour une communication personnelle. 

« Mademoiselle ? Veuillez m’excuser, on m’a demandé de jeter un œil à votre terminal. »

Allons bon. Il l’a donc vraiment fait.

« Seulement, je ne suis pas dépêché par l’officier des Communications & Logistique, c’est un de mes supérieurs qui m’envoie. Il pensait bien faire mais ça n’a aucune valeur, en pratique ; techniquement, je n’ai rien droit de faire. Mais si vous voulez bien, je vais quand même regarder ce qui ne va pas, et en fonction de ce qu’on va trouver je ferai un rapport pour qu’on puisse prendre des mesures ? »

Avec un geste d’impuissance, Ilse l’y autorise. Ça n’est pas sa place de refuser, après tout. S’il est là, qu’il n’ait pas fait le déplacement pour rien. 

« Effectivement, note-t-il rapidement, l’on entend un léger grésillement. Rien de bien grave, pas de quoi dépêcher des réparateurs pour reprendre les câbles qui commencent à s’abîmer pour rechercher juste une toute petit faiblesse, à moins d’être vraiment pointilleux et d’avoir du temps – et des moyens – à perdre. »

Il teste quand même la ligne plus avant. Là où il faut un code d’accès, il ne s’arrête même pas. Il semble tout connaître sur le bout des doigts. Il n’hésite qu’une seule fois, pour lui demander confirmation d’une voie à suivre.   
Malgré elle, Ilse admire la diligence qu’il met là-dedans. Il est gentil, poli. Joli, aussi, dans son genre. Un petit gars candide. Ça la change des forts en gueule.

« Je vois, conclut-il à la fin de son examen. Le sous-lieutenant Havoc n’est effectivement pas le plus qualifié qui soit pour exiger une réparation en bonne et due forme, et maintenant que c’est constaté on ne peut pas non plus simplement attendre que ça tombe définitivement en panne sans rien faire. Il y aurait juste un raccord à remplacer, et si on attend qu’il lâche ça reprendra un temps fou pour le localiser précisément. Si vous voulez, on peut prétendre que c’est moi qui ai découvert ce malfonctionnement et ai pris l’initiative de le signaler au service approprié. Le Chef doit avoir l’habitude, » maintenant, précise-t-il, un peu embarrassé.   
« Il voulait vous être agréable, » continue-t-il, et là, elle ne comprend plus de qui il parle. Lui sourit en pensant que c’est gentil de la part de Havoc et qu’il va en faire autant avec plaisir.

Et tout à coup il fronce les sourcils, encore plus embarrassé. 

« Ah, euh… mais quel prétexte je vais trouver pour ça ? »  
Il est tout penaud en se demandant ça.   
« Je n’ai pas du tout l’habitude d’utiliser le système réglementaire pour des communications personnelles ; comment vais-je dire que j’ai découvert ce problème si je ne sais pas pourquoi j’aurais dû emprunter la ligne ? Qu’est-ce que je suis censé dire ?  
\- Je n’en sais rien, un besoin urgent d’appeler votre famille, votre fiancée… »

Il rougit à ces mots et marmonne « pas de fiancée ».  
En jeune homme rangé, il appelle plutôt sa sœur pour lui demander un renseignement creux sur une connaissance de leur jeunesse. Puis, après avoir raccroché, en croisant son regard, il se remet à rougir. Et c’est en évitant obstinément son regard qu’il lui donne son nom, son grade, son matricule pour son registre. Ça n’est pas une présentation en bonne et due forme… 

Une fois qu’il a tourné le talons, Ilse se prend à regretter que tous les soldats qui viennent téléphoner ici ne soient pas aussi polis et sérieux. Et à se demander s’il reviendra lui-même pour la réparation et le contrôle ensuite, ou si l’on dépêchera quelqu’un d’autre. Ça pourrait mettre un peu d’animation d’un nouveau type, un changement ponctuel bienvenu, dans son travail ?


	2. Retour en arrière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'idée d'avoir une conversation personnelle... et privée ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un pas en arrière, un pas en avant  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Cain Fury/la préposée aux téléphones  
>  **Genre :** début de flirt dorky  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 3#2, « retour en arrière » pour 5_sens  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** mention du tome 4/épisode 25 (1ère série) ~~/épisode 10 (brotherhood)~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 800

Depuis que le sous-lieutenant Havoc l’a envoyé la dépanner de façon pas très régulière, Fury ne peut s’empêcher de penser souvent à la jeune demoiselle du central téléphonique. Il se demande pourquoi, quand il s’y arrête pour y réfléchir.   
Pour le peu qu’il peut juger, elle fait son travail avec efficacité. Elle est assez jolie malgré un air sévère qui la rend pas très avenante. Et pourtant ! Il rejoint la prévenance de Havoc envers elle : il a comme une envie de la dérider, même s’il ne sait pas comment s’y prendre. C’est peut-être juste sa sympathie naturelle pour ceux qui travaillent autour des communications. Il devine qu’elle n’est pas méchante, juste sérieuse. Ou il l’espère, en tout cas.   
Et il se demande encore, du coup, si après les heures de travail, elle ôet son masque de sérieux et se change en quelqu’un d’autre. Et quoi ?

Quand lui-même termine sa journée, il prend la direction des baraques mais ne range pas son sérieux avec son uniforme. Profiter des heures de relâche pour faire la fête ça n’est pas trop son genre. Sa famille vit loin, il est seul et mène une vie simple, ordonnée, rangée. Pas comme certains autres membres de son équipe – ce dont il ne leur tient pas rigueur ; ça ne le regarde pas. Mais tiens, le sous-lieutenant Havoc, lui qui a signalé le problème sur la ligne et l’a envoyé le régler, lui serait bien capable, à peine libéré pour la soirée, d’aller aussitôt compter fleurette à cette petite employée ?  
Voilà que l’idée le dérange. Il ne va pas se voiler la face : c’est de la jalousie. Pourquoi exactement, c’est moins sûr. La mention des communications personnelles, peut-être ? L’impression qu’un courant passait entre eux, fondée sur un rapprochement d’idées qui n’avait pas lieu d’être... et qui s’est fait quand même. 

Ce jour là, plutôt que rentrer directement, tout à coup, Fury fait demi tour et revient au QG. Il va suivre suivre l’exemple de Havoc qui l’a si souvent chambré, lui suggérant de se montrer plus audacieux. Et on verra bien.   
Chance inouïe, la demoiselle est encore en poste et s’apprête à pointer et partir. Il est arrivé juste, juste à temps. Avec toute l’audace dont il est capable, il demande à passer une communication personnelle. Rapidement, avant qu’elle ne termine son service. Ça ne sera pas long, promet-il. Il ne la retiendra pas. Et non, pas de numéro à composer : il joint le bureau d’accueil.   
Le minutage est parfait pour ne pas la déranger dans son travail : il n’oserait pas. Havoc se lancerait de but en blanc ; il l’a peut-être même déjà fait. Mais Fury commence par s’excuser et se sent même rougir. Elle doit le voir. Tant pis ! Habitué à se faire entendre même sur des lignes mauvaises, au moins il ne balbutiera pas et propose sans se laisser démonter ;  
« Si vous êtes libre, si vous avez envie... pourrait-on avoir une communication personnelle... en extérieur ? »

*

Lentement, Ilse abaisse le combiné. Elle a du mal à comprendre ce qu’elle vient d’entendre. Oh, la question était claire et le sous-entendu, quoiqu’inhabituel dans sa formulation, facile à voir. Mais elle ne s’attendait pas à ça de la part du sergent-technicien qui avait l’air tellement sérieux.  
Le flirt osé, c’est bon pour les types pas délicats, pas très malins. Elle va devoir revoir ce qu’elle était venue à penser de lui en le voyant s’activer.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu’on ne lui avait plus fait une telle demande, tiens. Même le grand sous-lieutenant un peu lourdingue y est allé plus doucement. Enfin. Ça n’est pas comme si lui non plus lui faisait tout de suite du rentre-dedans, bien sûr. Si elle compare avec ce qu’elle a pu subir autrefois...  
Oh, et elle ne va pas dire que ça lui manque, bien au contraire. Mais elle doit admettre que sa vie est devenue bien calme ces derniers mois.   
Depuis l’assassinat d’un certain lieutenant-colonel... Ça s’est su qu’elle était la dernière personne à l’avoir vu vivant – à part son assassin. Et puis c’est vrai qu’elle l’aimait bien, malgré ses excentricités et son exubérance fatigantes ; elle a fait de son mieux pour donner le change mais elle sait que sa tristesse se voyait. Ça a du faire fuir le monde.   
Grâce à ces deux zigotos, elle a l’impression de repartir de nombreux mois en arrière, à une époque plus insouciante. Et ça en tout cas, ça n’est pas désagréable. Au contraire. 

Posément, elle raccroche. Sans avoir encore donné de réponse. Elle reporte son regard sur cet interlocuteur aux étranges façons. Il la regarde sans crainte, sans espoir fou ni désespoir envahissant non plus. Il attend. Elle se rend compte qu’elle aussi. Un sourire lui vient.   
« D’accord. »


	3. Voie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le hasard, le destin ou la science... une fois mis en présence, les composants réagissent de manière spectaculaire mais prévisible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le grand réseau  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Cain Fury/la préposée aux téléphones  
>  **Genre :** dorky  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 3#3, « chemin/voie » pour 5_sens  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600

Il a suffi d’un petit coup de pouce pour provoquer la rencontre et lancer les choses, et à partir de là les choses se sont faites presque d’elles-mêmes. 

C’est Havoc, le sous-lieutenant Havoc, indirectement, qui est à la base de leur histoire. Pauvre Jeannot, qui pour approcher la demoiselle, a voulu se servir d’un copain ; pour se faire briller : regardez, miss, ce que je peux faire pour vos beaux yeux et vos téléphones ! ...Il n’aurait jamais pensé que ses beaux yeux, elle les poserait les yeux sur Fury et que ce qu’ils verraient leur plairait. Un comble : il avait l’habitude de séduire des filles et se les voir voler par ce bellâtre de Mustang, mais alors, ne même pas arriver à se faire remarquer du tout, parce que la belle en pinçait pour un nerd... il a sous-estimé l’importance des téléphones.   
Et le pire dans tout ça ? C’est qu’ils n’ont même pas remarqué. Les deux tourtereaux ont encore l’impression de s’être rencontrés par hasard et qu’à partir de là, ce sont leurs efforts personnels qui ont construit leur histoire. 

Très vite, ils ont suivi un chemin classique, comme tout tracé, qui les mène à bon port sans embûche. De rendez-vous en développement attendu, tout se passe facilement... presque trop facilement. Ils se découvrent comme faits l’un pour l’autre ; il suffisait juste qu’ils se trouvent pour que ça commence, leur histoire a l’air bien partie pour ne pas s’arrêter de sitôt. 

À croire que tout était mis en place pour eux, dans leurs carrières et leurs vies personnelles, avant même qu’ils le sachent ? Avoir trouvé le bon moment, le bon endroit, la bonne configuration des choses a permis un déclic et de là se déroule comme une connexion idéale. Dans tout le pays, entre toutes les personnes qu’ils auraient pu rencontrer, ils ont trouvé ce qui les reliait eux si spécialement et ne se lâcheront plus. 

Comme deux composants du grand circuit des choses, du réseau de communication auquel ils participent tous les deux... grandeur nature.   
Ils connaissent tous deux toutes ces voies, leur tracé géographique, leur principe de fonctionnement physique, et ce depuis longtemps... et découvrent aujourd’hui que parmi ce réseau existe une voie (bon, plusieurs même, en fait) qui les relie directement, lui et elle.  
Autrefois, les routes permettaient le simple acheminement du courrier, lentement, à vitesse humaine ; l’an dernier encore, lui à Eastern elle à Central, ignoraient tout l’un de l’autre, qu’un jour ils se rencontreraient. Aujourd’hui les routes se doublent de fils électriques et téléphoniques le long desquels les mots courent à toute vitesse, et se reforment au bout, loin, mais presque instantanément, se jouant de la distance qui séparent les êtres. Maintenant, ni le temps ni la distance ne les sépareront plus. Même s’ils devaient s’éloigner de nouveau, le lien de cœur qu’ils ont formé ne se brisera pas, et leurs positions respectives dans l’Armée leur assure qu’ils trouveront toujours à se joindre. À moins d’un cataclysme qui détruirait toutes les voies d’un coup... mais la survenue d’une telle catastrophe est encore plus improbable que celle, privée, qui dévesterait le cœur de l’un pour en arracher l’autre !

En tout cas, que leur rencontre soit le fruit de la chance ou du destin, ils en sont convaincus : si ça s’est fait si bien que que ça devait se faire, voilà tout ; et s’ils sont si bien faits l’un pour l’autre il doit même y avoir une explication scientifique pour ça. Mais ils ne la cherchent pas et se contentent de profiter du résultat avec bonheur.


	4. Directions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et maintenant, ce tournant de leur vie dépend du bon-vouloir de la hiérarchie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’Étape suivante  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Cain Fury/la préposée aux téléphones ; Jean Havoc  
>  **Genre :** étonnamment gen _because_ l'administration ?  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 3#,4 « directions » pour 5_sens  
>  **Continuité :** TWT  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1000+

Leur histoire roule bien. Lancés comme ils sont, maintenant, ça va être pour toute la vie. Ils avancent à leur rythme, en se concertant à chaque étape mais sans jamais hésiter. Pour la suite logique, cependant, ils se heurtent à un obstacle indépendant de leurs volontés : ça va dépendre du bon-vouloir de leurs supérieurs. 

Fury aurait aimé présenter sa requête à la première heure en arrivant le matin, de préférence même en arrivant un peu en avance pour prendre son service. Malheureusement, il connaît son Colonel : Roy Mustang ne sera jamais autant en avance qu’il le souhaiterait, ou alors c’est qu’il serait bien trop occupé par une affaire sérieuse pour que ses subordonnés osent l’en déranger avec des histoires apparemment triviales. Et puis, ça n’est pas tout de la présenter au Colonel, il faudra ensuite faire avec les retombées et les réactions du reste de l’équipe. Et ça n’est pas qu’il n’a pas confiance en eux, ou qu’il ne les aime pas mais… il y a des aspects de la vie de chacun des membres que les autres n’ont pas besoin de discuter en détail. 

Donc, il préfère attendre la fin d’une rotation, quand Breda et Havoc comptent les minutes avant de pouvoir s’en aller et l’humeur du Colonel lui-même s’améliore à l’idée d’être bientôt libre. Fury regrette un peu d’avoir à l’aborder juste à ce moment là, de le laisser craindre qu’il lui tombe peut-être dessus une tuile imprévue à la dernière minute, et gâter ses dispositions. Mais il se lance. Il sait ce qu’il a à faire et il le veut.   
Sérieux et droit, toute timidité effacée, il se campe devant le bureau, salue et prend la parole. 

« Colonel ? J’ai une requête personnelle à présenter. »

Fury connaît assez son chef pour voir à son expression qu’il peut continuer, sans attendre une réplique formelle. Il préfèrerait pourtant que les choses soient très officielles, mais bon… voilà. 

« Je requiers l’autorisation de me marier. »

Ça ne rate pas : Roy en tombe des nues. Il est impossible d’éloigner Riza Hawkeye hors de portée d’oreille de ce qui concerne son chef : elle a forcément entendu aussi, et elle d’habitude si impassible a du mal à parfaitement dissimuler sa surprise. 

Fury attend patiemment qu’il se reprenne, sans se démonter, et se prépare à la question qui va suivre, immanquablement…

« …Avec qui ? »

Il aimerait dire, avec la plus jolie fille de la caserne, avec une technicienne talentueuse, avec une demoiselle adorable, la plus douce des fiancées… mais il ne le fera pas. Le souvenir d’un certain lieutenant-colonel autrefois et sa pudeur personnelle l’en empêchent. Ilse n’aimerait pas qu’on l’étale ainsi, et le Colonel n’a pas besoin des détails.   
Presque à regret, il se contente d’indiquer son nom, son prénom, son poste et son matricule. Ce qui ira sur les pointillés des formulaires. Le reste, l’administration s’en fiche. 

Roy reconnaît le nom, mais ne commente pas. 

« He bien, he bien, he bien… pour une surprise ! mais bon, je ne vois pas d’objection. Si la fréquenter jusqu’ici n’a pas affecté du tout votre boulot je vous confiance pour que ça ne change rien avec une signature de plus. On va remplir cette autorisation et vous souhaiter de régler tous les aspects administratifs sans délai, hein ? »  
\- Merci, mon Colonel. »

*

Pour Ilse c’est assez simple. De son côté l’autorisation de se marier est accordée tout de suite. …Et sa supérieure demande dans la foulée s’il faut prévoir déjà un congé de maternité. Parce que tout le monde sait dans quelle direction pointent les choses dès qu’on franchit cette étape, apparemment. Ilse pourtant proteste :  
« Ohla, rien ne presse. Pas avant un an ou deux.  
\- Sauf accident, on ne sait jamais.  
\- Je tiens à ce que les choses restent sûres.  
\- Oui, oui… »

La date arrêtée, il reste ensuite à informer officiellement les familles et les collègues et choisir les témoins.

*

Et c’est la lose pour ce cher Havoc qui n’a pas fait tous les liens nécessaires dans l’histoire et demande à la jolie réceptionniste si elle veut bien l’accompagner au mariage d’un de ses camarades.

« Je suis déjà engagée, » répond-elle, et elle ne dit même pas qu’elle regrette. Sans froideur ni amusement mais effarement…   
« Quoi, vous avez déjà réservé cette date ? avec un autre ?  
\- Évidemment.  
\- Aaah, zut. Et une autre fois ?  
\- Une autre fois, Lieutenant, je serai une femme mariée. »

Havoc rumine un peu mais laisse tomber.

*

En plus, cette histoire de mariage, ça reste difficile d’y croire, jusqu’au jour dit. Fury en grand uniforme de cérémonie a l’air beaucoup plus âgé, tout d’un coup. Il n’est plus le bébé de l’équipe, il est vraiment un homme adulte et mûr. Et tout le monde s’accorde à trouver sa fiancée bien mignonne.  
Ilse rayonne. Elle si sérieuse au point d’en être froide et parfois presque hautaine, s’est beaucoup adoucie depuis qu’elle est amoureuse.

Ça n’est qu’au moment de la cérémonie, mis devant le fait indéniable, que Havoc comprend enfin tous les tenants et aboutissants de l’affaire. 

« Hey. Mais. Attendez. Tu… vous… »  
Havoc se frappe le front.  
« Évidemment. J’aurais dû m’en douter. Mais quelle andouille…  
\- Si ça peut vous consoler, une de mes collègues plus âgée va être remplacée bientôt. Par une débutante, avance Ilse, avec un sous-entendu bienveillant.   
\- Oh ? Ben, on verra bien… »

Et, beau joueur et sans rancune aucune parce qu’après tout, il s’est toujours douté que ça ne marcherait pas avec elle, et que mine de rien le bonheur du p’tit Fury plus si petit fait plaisir à voir, il les félicite avec chaleur et sincérité.


	5. Perdre le nord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des troupes sont envoyées au Nord... et l’on perd toute communication avec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le Nord ne répond plus.   
> **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Cain Fury/la préposée aux téléphones  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 3#5, « perdre le nord » pour 5_sens  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** TWT  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~450

Le Nord ne répond plus.   
Des troubles ont éclaté sur la frontière drachmienne, en réponse des troupes furent envoyées, commandées par le Colonel Roy Mustang. Parmi le lot, un sergent-major Cain Fury.  
Restée au Quartier Général du Centre, derrière son comptoir, une jeune épouse accomplit toujours sa tâche avec sérieux. Ilse ne laisse pas apparaître ses angoisses, mais ça ne l’empêche pas de se ronger intérieurement.   
Les lignes de communications sont coupées et le temps s’éternise sans plus de nouvelles. Ça peut n’être dû par exemple qu’à des conditions météorologiques difficiles : le Nord est une région traître, après tout, et les réparations ne sont pas forcément faisables dans l’immédiat. Ou... ça peut être un sabotage perpétré par des rebelles. Et personne ne veut avancer l’hypothèse de l’anéantissement total des troupes.

Enfin, un retour d’information se fait ! Mais la ligne péniblement rétablie est fort mauvaise et la communication va droit à l’essentiel, sans détail. Mission accomplie, retour victorieux ; pas le temps pour mentionner les pertes. Trop de risques que les informations supplémentaires soient mal transmises, mal comprises, et qu’une incompréhension embrouille voire aggrave la situation.   
Le silence se poursuit jusqu’au retour d’un premier convoi. Les officiers ramènent à l’état-major des nouvelles fraîches, qui ne seront pas partagées immédiatement avec le tout-venant. Plus bas dans la chaîne de commandement, des soldats aux yeux hantés obtiennent l’autorisation de rassurer leurs familles. Ilse ne saura pas précisément ce qu’ils ont vu, combien ils ont perdu de camarades, mais elle va entendre juste des bribes de conversation. Elle préfèrerait ne rien savoir encore que pas assez  
Ses mains ne tremblent pas mais des picotements désagréables les parcourent.  
Enfin, le dernier a eu son tour et se retire. Alors seulement un supérieur s’encadre. Bien sûr, on a fait passer les hommes d’abord ; en contrepartie l’attente lui garantit plus d’intimité pour sa propre conversation privée. 

Ilse lève les yeux vers lui et étouffe un cri. Toute tenue oubliée, elle d’habitude si posée, se retrouve à escalader à moitié son comptoir avant même de s’en rendre compte... pour se jeter dans les bras  
son mari revenu !  
En riant, il l’arrête et le contourne en un clin d’oeil. Plutôt que la laisser quitter son poste, il la rejoint prestemment derrière. Un instant plus tard, ils se retrouvent blottis ensemble dessous, à échanger chuchotis tendres et caresses enfiévrées, balayant les larmes de soulagement.   
Tant pis pour l’abandon de poste caractérisé à la fin d’une débâcle quand tout commence juste à rentrer dans l’ordre. Juste quelque minutes volées... juste cette fois, ils oublient tout le reste pour se permettre juste ça.


End file.
